


Sitting Here

by Oranges81



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81





	Sitting Here

Sitting here, waiting for you.

Time goes slowly and Life speeds up.

Minutes become hours, Hours become Days.

As I sit and wait, I think about what I could be doing right this second.

Sitting here, waiting for you, I see my life passing me by. Foolishly, I reach out to try and stop it even thou I know I cannot.

Sitting here in the cold, I wish for the warmth only you can give me.

Days become weeks, Weeks become Months.

Sitting here, waiting for you, I know now that you have kept your word.

You have truly left. I wait in vain.

Months become Years and I grow old and yet still I wait for the time when you'll change your mind.

Still I sit, waiting for you.


End file.
